Chickflicks are Always the Right Answer
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: [GC oneshot] Event, Gil Grissom's fiftieth birthday. Mood, undecided. Remedy, why, a chickflick marathon, of course!


**Summary: (GC) Event: Gil Grissom's fiftieth birthday. Mood: Undecided. Remedy: Why, a chickflick marathon, of course!**

**Notes: Yay! I got it done in time! .dances. It may be a bit OOC, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: I know a line that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a line that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is where it goes!**

**Chickflicks are Always the Right Answer**

Fifty. Cincuenta. Cinquante. The big five-oh. Half a century.

Wow, that last one really made me feel old. But however you put it, the meaning was still the same.

And I was still turning that old today.

As I pondered my feelings on the subject - I still wasn't sure how I felt- I got ready for my dinner with Catherine. Every year on my birthday, we go out to dinner at my favorite restaurant. It's medium sized, on the outskirts of Las Vegas, and serves some of the best calamari I've ever tasted. And that's saying something, considering the sheer number of restaurants it's up against.

I had just finished putting on my suit - no bowtie required, thankfully - when the doorbell rang, and I glanced in surprise at my watch. She was a few minutes early.

I made my way to the door and opened it, momentarily forgetting my greeting as I took in the stunning vision in green, otherwise known as Catherine.

"Hey there, birthday boy." She said, grinning at my temporary loss of speech. My reaction was not lost on her; it never was.

"Hi, Cath. You look gorgeous." I commented when I finally regained proper use of my tongue, and ushered her inside, closing the door behind us.

"I know. Actions speak louder than words, my dear." She smirked, leaning up to give me a soft kiss on the lips.

Oh, did I forget to mention that, along with being my best friend, she's also my girlfriend now? Geez, I sound like a sixteen year old when I say that. But the point is that we are in a romantic relationship. And it's just as great as I always thought it would be.

"I'm almost ready. Just have to grab my keys." I said, and she nodded.

Two minutes later, we were out the door.

50505050

"Gil, is something wrong?" Catherine's concerned tone made me look up from my - no surprise - calamari.

I just sat there for a few seconds, debating on whether to tell her or not. I wanted to, but I wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Does it have to do with turning fifty?" She prompted.

"Yes." I sighed.

Her expression clearly indicated that she wanted more.

"I'm just not really sure how I feel about it. Should I feel happy? Should I feel sad? Should I feel old? Or should I just treat it like any other birthday?" There. I seem to have gotten it out right. Now, if only it made more sense. Oh well. Hopefully, she would understand.

"Honestly, Gil, I don't know. I haven't experienced my fiftieth birthday yet, so I don't really know what to tell you." She paused. "Although you still look just as sexy as you did when you were thirty, so at least you don't have to worry about that." She grinned across at me.

As always, she was able to make me smile.

"Hey." Her face suddenly brightened. "You know what you need? To get your mind off of this."

"Okay..." I drew out the word, trying to figure out where she was going.

"How about a movie marathon?"

Okay, wasn't expecting that.

"Movie marathon?" I echoed dubiously.

"Of course." She smiled, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "When you want to get away from your own life, you just live vicariously through fictional ones."

I had to admit, her enthusiasm was catching, even though I was still a bit hesitant.

"I think that sounds all right." I agreed.

Now, if only it weren't for that devilish twinkle in her eye that told me that I was in for a little more than I agreed.

And if only I knew what it was.

50505050

Well, I now know.

We were standing in line at the local Blockbuster, after picking out four DVDs. Well, after she picked out four DVDs. She had made the selections in two minutes flat, since she apparently had the entire layout memorized. We hadn't stopped to change clothes, so we prompted more than a few strange looks. After all, it's not often a middle aged couple come traipsing around a video store in a suit and evening gown.

Oh, and they weren't just any movies.

_Pretty Woman, Pride and Prejudice, Dirty Dancing, _and_ The Notebook._

That's right. Her plan was to have a chickflick marathon. I didn't mind - I have found that most "chickflicks" really aren't as horrible as they are made out to be - but why go down without a fight, when pseudo-arguing with Catherine was so much more fun?

"You sure those are the movies you want?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't be such a _guy,_ Gil." She laughed. "You know you like them. I even got _Pride and Prejudice_ instead of _Footloose_, just so you could have a classic."

"Fine." I huffed, pretending to be hurt.

She punched me playfully in the shoulder, and we were called up to the register, effectively ending our conversation.

50505050

We opened the door to my townhouse twenty minutes later, and she immediately went to the guest room to change into the spare pair of clothes she always kept there. I followed her down the hall, but continued a few steps further, into my own room, where I proceeded to change out of the immensely uncomfortable suit.

When I emerged, she was already sitting on my living room couch in basic black pants and a red scoop neck shirt, watching previews.

"I thought we could start with _Pretty Woman_." She said.

"Fine with me." I said, and sat down beside her on the couch.

50505050

Eight and a half hours, four movies, and two bags of popcorn later, it was over.

The last movie we watched was _The Notebook_, and I had to admit, it actually prompted a few tears.

As the credits rolled, I turned my head and started to wipe them away, but it was too late. She had already seen.

She gasped in mock surprise, placing a hand over her heart. "So the Great Gil Grissom cries at some movies, after all!"

We both ignored the fact that her voice was slightly husky from all the tears that she, herself had been shedding.

"So? It was sad!" I said, defending myself.

She grinned, and then we slipped back into the solemn mood, while thinking about the movie.

"You know that no matter how old you are, I'll always be there." She said, reaching for my hand, and intertwining our fingers, all the while staring reassuringly into my eyes.

"And I would do the same for you." I reached out to gently stroke her slightly damp cheek.

"I love you, Catherine Willows."

Before she could respond, I lowered my head and kissed her gently. I started to pull away, but she had other ideas.

I could go into details now, but hey, everyone deserves some privacy, right?

Suffice it to say that, when we finally broke apart, I think we were converting enough oxygen into carbon dioxide to support the entire Amazon rain forest.

"So, how're you feeling about turning fifty now?" She smiled gently, and I was sure that my face matched hers.

"As long as I have you, I think I'll be able to handle it."

**end**

**A/N: And the choir breaks out: Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hall...Oh. Sorry, got distracted there. Just very happy I finally finished it. Please review!**


End file.
